1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand of a printing unit of a rotary printing machine, said stand containing a left-hand and right-hand side wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
The specialized article by Schmidt, F. J. and Naumann, M.: Zur Konstruktion von Verarbeitungsmaschinenxcx9cGestellen [On the Construction of Processing Machine Stands], in: Konstruktion 48 (1996) 128-136, Springer-Verlag 1996, pages 128 to 136, shows processing machine stands. These have two side walls, between which a baseplate and a plurality of crossmembers are arranged.
A stand of this type is cost-intensive because of complicated mechanical machining and a relatively large number of crossmembers. An increased outlay in terms of assembly also contributes to the rise in costs. Thus, round crossmembers are inserted into the side walls, in order to orient the bores of the side walls in alignment. All these crossmembers restrict the space available between the side walls for installing the functional groups of the processing machine, for example printing-unit cylinders, inking units, dampening units or image transfer devices in the case of printing machines.
For the transport of printing units, in order to increase the rigidity, additional crossmembers are inserted between the side walls and plates connecting the side walls at the front are screwed on. At the place of installation, the printing unit is placed onto a sturdy bottom plate and screwed down. Only then can the additional crossmembers be removed.
The object of the invention is to provide a printing-unit stand which can be produced cost-effectively and has high inherent rigidity.
The said object is achieved by providing a stand having left and right side walls, a base of each of the side walls being supported on a bottom plate, the side walls being affixed to the bottom plate. A cover plate is set on top of the side walls and connects them the cover plate being affixed to the side walls. By virtue of the cover plate connecting the side walls, a stand of the self-supporting gantry type is provided. This consists of only four structural parts, since any crossmembers may be dispensed with on account of the high inherent rigidity. The entire space between the side walls is thereby available for arranging the functional units of the printing unit.
The cover plate screwed to the side walls via locating faces contributes to the high rigidity. The locating faces, which constitute relatively small precision-machined screw-on faces, also contribute to efficient manufacture. Furthermore, by virtue of the locating faces, particularly simple and rapid assembly is possible. The side walls are oriented on the cover plate and spaced from one another. The cover plate can also compensate elastically some differences in height of the side walls, thus making it unnecessary for the side walls to be simultaneously machined in pairs in order to produce the base and cover surfaces.
The high inherent rigidity of the stand makes it possible to transport the latter, received on four eye bolts secured, for example, in passage structure of the stand, without additional crossmembers, carrying frames or other reinforcements being provided.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.